shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mingo Kosaka
Mingo Kosaka (坂竜小竜 Mingo Kosaka) is an and a member of the Kosaka Clan. She and her sister originally were antagonists but later became supporting characters during the Tower of Judgment Arc. She is the daughter of Suji Kosaka and Kana Kosaka, and the adopted sister of Alidia Kosaka, Inko Kosaka, and Ryu Kosaka. Being an orphan, Mingo had no parents nor anyone she could really count on and barely survived the harsh conditions of the by herself. She then befriended two other orphans who were in a similar predicament and the three of them banded together to survive. Eventually, they met Suji Kosaka who was returning from a completed mission and stumbled upon the three of them hunting. Mingo's skills impressed him and he offered her along with the others a chance to join his clan and become assassins under the Kosaka name. Seeing no reason to object, Mingo agreed. She is fiercely loyal and devoted to the clan for all they have done for her and will not hesitate to complete any mission if it is for them. Her loyalty extends from Suji all the way to his daughter, Alidia who she sees as the "perfect big sister". Ryu's betrayal of the clan hurt her and Inko deeply since they both knew him since childhood and couldn't understand how he could do such a thing. Though she didn't like it, Mingo agreed to help the Crimson Wing Pirates rescue her captured sister and somehow, she found herself falling for Rio. During the victory celebration, Mingo expressed a desire to join Rio's ship but knew she couldn't due to her duties to the clan and wishes to see him again to thank him for all that he did for her. Appearance Tell us what your character looks like! Clothes, height, skinny or fat, carry weapons at all? Personality How does your character behave and their morals Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship If character uses a sword Marksmanship If 'character uses a gun Hand to Hand Combat Martial Arts, Free style Physical Strength How strong and feats of strength Agility How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Weapons Any weapons at all? Devil Fruit ''For further information: '''Devil Fruit Name (please link to your devil fruit page) Summary, Type, Usage of the devil fruit Please create a separate page for your devil fruit for detailed information on the usage, strengths, weaknesses, and attacks that the user have for this devil fruit if your character consumed a devil fruit. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Site Navigation Category:Female Category:Ninja Category:Kosaka Clan Category:One World Category:Cooljoshua567 Category:Rio's Love Interests Category:Kosaka Sisters